List of kings of Rohan
This is a list of kings of Rohan from the fictional universe of Middle-earth by J. R. R. Tolkien. All of the Kings were of the same dynasty, the House of Eorl, divided into separate Lines whenever a king, having no surviving son, was succeeded by his sister's son. All dates are in the Third Age, except where noted. Regnal dates Kings of Rohan *'Eorl': Called 'the Young', Lord of the Éothéod (T.A. 2501–2510), King of Rohan (2510–2545), founder of the House of Eorl. Eorl, son of Léod, was Lord of the Éothéod, Northmen who dwelt between the Langwell and Greylin rivers, near the headwaters of the Anduin. In 2510 he led the Éothéod south in the Vale of Anduin, in response to a plea for help from Cirion, Steward of Gondor. They arrived at the Battle of the Field of Celebrant just in time to save the army of Gondor, beset by Orcs and Easterlings, and destroyed the enemy forces. For this deed, Cirion granted the Éothéod the land of Calenardhon, which had been the northern part of Gondor but was now almost deserted. This new realm the Éothéod called Rohan, and themselves the Rohirrim ("Lords of Horses"); also, Eorlingas, ("Sons of Eorl"). Eorl became the first King of Rohan, and Eorl swore an oath of fealty to Gondor. The Oath of Eorl pledged that whenever Gondor was attacked and called for aid, the Rohirrim would come to fight for them. The Oath was renewed by each successive King of Rohan. The Steward also pledged the faith of Gondor to come to the aid of Rohan if need be. Eorl established his new capital at Aldburg in the Folde. He was called the Young because he succeeded as Lord of the Éothéod when he was just sixteen, and he retained his youthful appearance throughout his life. He died in battle in the Wold against the Easterlings. Eorl reigned as Lord of the Éothéod for 9 years, and as king of Rohan for 35 years, and was succeeded in 2545 by his son, Brego. *'Brego': The second King of Rohan, Brego was the son of Eorl the Young, and became king at the death of his father in 2545. During his reign the migration of the Éothéod to Calenardhon continued, and Brego defended the borders of Rohan against the Dunlendings and Easterlings. Brego built the Golden Hall of Meduseld, and made Edoras the capital of Rohan. His eldest son Baldor in his pride went into the Paths of the Dead never to be found again, and Brego died of grief soon after. Brego's third son, Éofor, was an ancestor of Éomund of Eastfold, the father of Éomer. Brego reigned for 25 years, and was succeeded in 2570 by his second son, Aldor. *'Aldor': The third King of Rohan, and its longest reigning monarch, Aldor the Old was the second son of Brego, and became king at his father's death in 2570, at the age of 26. His elder brother Baldor was lost while attempting to pass the Paths of the Dead. His long rule was a golden age for Rohan, as the numbers of the Rohirrim increased, and the Dunlendings were chased past the Gap of Rohan beyond the borders of Adorn and Isen. He also established Dunharrow as a refuge. Aldor had many children, of which the three eldest were daughters. He died at the age of 102, a year after the birth of his first great-great-grandson. Aldor reigned for 75 years, and was succeeded in T.A. 2645 by his son Fréa. *'Fréa': The fourth King of Rohan, Fréa was the son of Aldor the Old, and became king at the death of his father in 2645, aged already 75. He was the fourth child of Aldor, and had three older sisters. Fréawine reigned for just 14 years, and was succeeded in 2659 by his son Fréawine. *'Fréawine': The fifth King of Rohan, Fréawine was the son of Fréa, and became king at the death of his father in 2659, aged already 65. He was born during the rule of his grandfather Aldor the Old, and was 51 and a grandfather himself when Aldor died and the crown passed to his father. Fréawine reigned for 21 years, and was succeeded in 2680 by his son Goldwine. *'Goldwine': The sixth King of Rohan, Goldwine was the son of Fréawine, and became king at the death of his father in 2680, when he was 61 years old. He was born during the rule of his great-grandfather Aldor the Old, and was aged 26, already a father, when Aldor finally died and the crown passed to his grandfather. Goldwine ruled during the "Golden Age" of Rohan and was very wealthy. During his rule the guard of Rohan's borders lessened, and the Dunlendings which Aldor had driven out began to return to northern Rohan. Goldwine reigned for 19 years, and was succeeded in 2699 by his son Déor. *'Déor': The seventh King of Rohan, Déor was the son of Goldwine, and became King at the death of his father in 2699. He was born in the reign of his great-great-grandfather Aldor the Old, leading to an extraordinary situation of five generations living simultaneously in one house. During Déor's reign, the Dunlendings raided western Rohan. In 2710 they occupied the old fortress of Isengard and could not be driven out. Déor reigned for 19 troublesome years, and was succeeded in 2718 by his son Gram. *'Gram': The eighth King of Rohan, Gram was the son of Déor, and became king at the death of his father in 2718. His reign was one of war with the Dunlendings, who continued to raid Rohan from the fortress of Isengard. Gram reigned for 23 years, and was succeeded in 2741 by his son Helm Hammerhand. *'Helm Hammerhand': The ninth King of Rohan and last King of the first line, Helm was the son of Gram, and became King at the death of his father in 2741. During his reign Rohan was overrun by Dunlendings and eastern invaders. Helm died in the siege of the Hornburg, and both of Helm's sons were killed in battle. Helm reigned for 18 years, and was succeeded in 2759 by his nephew Fréaláf Hildeson *'Fréaláf Hildeson': The tenth King of Rohan, and the first King of the second line, Fréaláf was the son of Helm Hammerhand's sister, and became king after Helm was killed in T.A. 2759. Fréaláf led a daring raid that recaptured Edoras. He then drove the Dunlendings back across the rivers Isen and Adorn, freeing all of Rohan. At his coronation the Wizard Saruman suddenly appeared after years of absence. Saruman offered Fréaláf his support and friendship. On Fréaláf's advice, Beren, the Steward of Gondor, lent Saruman the keys to Orthanc, giving him Isengard to dwell in on the condition that he must protect it from the Dunlendings. Fréaláf reigned for 39 years, and was succeeded in 2798 by his son Brytta Léofa. *'Brytta': The eleventh King of Rohan, Brytta was the son of Fréaláf Hildeson, and became king at the death of his father in 2798. During his reign Rohan was still recovering from the war with the Dunlendings, and hostilities remained at the western borders. Brytta continued his father's habits of helping those in need, earning him the name Léofa, "Beloved", in the Rohirric tongue. Besides the Dunlendings, his rule saw a new trouble, as the War of the Dwarves and Orcs caused great numbers of Orcs to flee from the Misty Mountains and settle in the White Mountains south of Rohan. Brytta hunted down these Orcs, and when he died it was believed Rohan was free of Orcs. Brytta reigned for 44 years, and was succeeded in 2842 by his son Walda. *'Walda': The twelfth King of Rohan, Walda was the son of Brytta Léofa, and became king at the death of his father in 2842. Walda had fought the Orcs which invaded Rohan during Brytta's reign, and at the time of his coronation it was believed Rohan had been freed of them. However, some Orcs remained, and Walda was killed by Orcs near Dunharrow. Walda reigned for just 9 years, and was succeeded in 2851 by his son Folca, who avenged him. *'Folca': The thirteenth King of Rohan, Folca was the son of Walda, and became king after his father was killed by Orcs in 2851. He was called The Hunter for his hunting prowess, but vowed to hunt no beast while there were Orcs in Rohan. He avenged his father by hunting down all the Orcs remaining in Rohan, and eventually cleared the land. When the last Orcs were destroyed, he went to hunt the Boar of Everholt, and though he slew it, it mortally wounded him. Folca reigned for 13 years, and was succeeded in 2864 by his son Folcwine. *'Folcwine': The fourteenth King of Rohan, Folcwine was the son of Folca the Hunter, and became king at the death of his father in 2864. He completely re-conquered the Westmarch between the rivers Adorn and Isen from the Dunlendings. He had four children; three sons and a daughter. His twin sons Folcred and Fastred fought in Gondor against the Haradrim, but were slain. Folcwine reigned for 39 years, and was succeeded in 2903 by his third son Fengel. *'Fengel': The fifteenth King of Rohan, Fengel was the third son of Folcwine, and became king at the death of his father in 2903. (Fengel's two older brothers were killed while fighting for Gondor.) As king he became known for his greed for food and gold. He quarrelled with his marshals, and with his son Thengel, who left Rohan and went to live in Gondor instead. Fengel reigned for 50 years, and was succeeded in 2953 by his son Thengel. *'Thengel' (2905–2980): The sixteenth King of Rohan, Thengel was the only son of Fengel, and became king at the death of his father in 2953. He was at odds with with his father, and went to live in Gondor, where he took service with the Steward. While living in Gondor, he married a Gondorian lady, Morwen Steelsheen of Lossarnach.* pp. 350–351, Appendix A, The Return of the King, J. R. R. Tolkien, Houghton Mifflin, 1965 (Second Edition). ISBN 0-395-48930-X. * p. 286, Unfinished Tales, J. R. R. Tolkien, ed. and intr. by Christopher Tolkien, Houghton Mifflin, 1980. ISBN 0-618-15404-3. When Fengel died, Thengel reluctantly returned to Rohan to become king. Morwen bore him five children in total, including his only son (his second child) Théoden. His youngest daughter Théodwyn was the mother of Éomer and Éowyn. Thengel had learned Sindarin while living in Gondor, and in his house it was the daily tongue, together with Westron, the common speech. Rohirric was not spoken by him or his heirs. Thengel reigned for 27 years, and was succeeded in 2980 by his son Théoden. *'Théoden': The seventeenth King of Rohan, Théoden was the only son of King Thengel, and became king at the death of his father in 2980. He was born in T.A. 2948 in Gondor, where his family lived until Thengel became king of Rohan. Théoden was raised speaking Sindarin and Westron rather than Rohirric, but learned the tongue of his people later. He died in the War of the Ring, fighting in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. He was avenged by Éowyn. His only son Théodred was killed in 3019. Théoden reigned for 39 years, and was succeeded in 3019 by his nephew and adopted son Éomer. *'Éomer': The eighteenth King of Rohan, and the first king of the Third Line, Éomer was the son of Théodwyn, younger sister of King Théoden, and became king at the death of his uncle in 3019. His father was Éomund, a Marshal of the Riddermark. After Éomer's parents died, Théoden adopted him and his sister Éowyn as his own children. Éomer was Third Marshal of the Riddermark, and became Théoden's heir when Théoden's son Théodred died. He was of the House of Eorl. Éomer reigned for 65 years, and was succeeded in FA (Fourth Age) 63 by his son Elfwine. *'Elfwine' (called 'the Fair'): The nineteenth King of Rohan, he was the eldest son of King Éomer Éadig and became king at the death of his father in FA (Fourth Age) 63. His mother was Lothíriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. Through his mother, Elfwine was a first cousin once removed to Prince Faramir of Ithilien, the Steward of Gondor, who was also his uncle through his aunt Éowyn. As Elfwine ruled in the Fourth Age, after the Red Book of Westmarch had been written, little is known about him. "Elfwine" is a modernized rendering of Ælfwine, an Old English name meaning "Elf-friend". House of Eorl Notes Rohan Category:Kings of Rohan Kings of Rohan Rohan